Reunited
by ayka
Summary: DBZXMen Crossover. i revised chapter 5.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Reunited

Disclaimer: None of the DBZ/ X characters belong to me.

Summary: Access reveals a secret that Gateway has been hiding from the X-Men's little firecracker.

Access and Gateway decided to pay a little visit to the X-Men's firecracker, who was at the Massachusetts Academy.

Why, well, Access had something to tell Jubilee what he just found out from Gateway. Gateway didn't actually tell him what he did, but instead showed him.

Gateway believed it to be a good idea to tell Jubilee where she was actually from.

"You think she'll believe us?" Access asked.

Gateway just shock his head yes.

"Your right, she will. You've taken her to so many different places, but I think she's going to be mad about this one." Gateway just shock his head once again and hoping that Jubilee won't be mad at him.

"Alright here they come." Access said watching the Gen-X team, along with Sean Cassidy and Emma Frost, entering the room.

"Alright Gateway, Access. Where here. Now what do you want?" The White Queen said.

"I believed that we requested Jubilee only. Not the entire team."

"Tough luck. Jubilation here isn't going on one of your little trips." The Algerian girl known as Monet said.

"It's all right you guys. What do you two want now?"

"Well, we aren't going to take you anywhere unless you want to after I tell what needs to be said."

"Okayyyyyy. That's the first. What's so important?"

"Yes, what do ye want with the wee lass this time?" Sean asked.

"Ummm…well, you see… man Gateway why can't you say this to her yourself!" Access said not knowing where to start.

"Access, with all do respect, Gateway doesn't speak to anyone, well Jubilee being the exception here, just get along with it and say what you have to say." Emma Frost said annoyed on why these two keep bothering her young charge.

"Okay, Jubilee, well you see, ummm, you're not from this world. As a matter of fact you're from a different one."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled, causing Access to cover his ears, but didn't bother Gateway any.

"Alright. Very funny you guys. I get it. You're just trying to get me back for all those times I pulled a trick on ya right?" Jubilee said looking at Access and Gateway, but noticing they weren't joking.

Would you please explain yourself. Jono said speaking in everyone's mind.

"Gateway here showed me something not that long ago. And well, it was when Jubilee was still a little girl. Gateway was going through different worlds and he stumbled upon Jubilee when she was four and already had her mutant powers. At first he wasn't so sure if she was a mutant because in that world there is no mutant there. But they do have powers, but they aren't mutants cause it isn't in their genes. Gateway approached Jubilee and just took a small sample of her blood and then took it Moria McTaggert, where she ran a test of the sample and confirm Gateway's assumptions. That's when Gateway went back there, took you, and brought you to this world where you could grow up with fellow mutants." Access looked up and saw all of their expressions, which had a looked of surprise, but he mostly just looked straight at Jubilee to see her reaction. Surprisingly, it wasn't a look of anger or sadness, just a calm revere one.

"So Jubilation's parents just allowed you to take their four year old daughter away, not caring what was to become of her?" Emma was the first to speak when she realized that Jubilee wasn't going to say anything at the moment.

"Umm…not exactly. From what Gateway here showed me, her family and some friends were having a picnic. Once Jubilee spotted Gateway again, she followed him into a forest and then into a portal that led back to this world. After that, the Lees had found her and adopted her right away."

"So is my name even Jubilation?" Jubilee finally spoke up.

"Not exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Jubilant."

"Jubilant? Great, so I practically still have the same name and happen to mean the very same thing. Oh well, that's life. Did my real parents ever go out looking for me?"

"Yes. Gateway went back. They spent weeks looking for you, but then gave up the search. But they never gave up hope that you are still alive and well. Especially your father. There is another thing you should know." Access said when he felt Gateway elbow him.

Oh what else might you two have to say to the gel, besides that she was taken away from her real family. Jono said.

"Well, Jubilee you not only have the mutant genes, but you also happen to be half Sayian. Before you ask, which I know everyone of you will, a Sayian is a strong group of alien race that no longer exists except for your father, brother and a few members of your family's friends. Now the other reason we came here is not only to tell you the truth but also to see if you wanted to go back." Access asked of Jubilee.

Everyone looked towards Jubilee to see what her answer would be.

"Let me sleep on it." Was all Jubilee said and then went up to her room.


	2. chapter 2

**Title: Reunited**

Disclaimer: None of the DBZ/ X characters belong to me.

Summary: Access reveals a secret that Gateway has been hiding from the X-Men's little firecracker.

* * *

"Is this what you call sleeping on it, gel?" Jono asked joining his best friend on the rooftop along with Emma.

"Yeah, well you know me. So what are you two doing up here?"

"We were worried about you after hearing what those two had to say." Emma responded, still angry about the news they had just received a few moments ago.

"Chill Frost. I'm not mad or anything. I already made the decision to go. I just wanted to give the rest ya time to decide to come with." Jubilee said smiling.

Both Jono and Emma looked at Jubilee. They noticed her smile, and Emma just shook her head understaning what she meant.

"What are you tlking about gel?"

"Don't you see Jonothan? She wants all of us to go with her. The others already said yes."

"How do you know that Ms Frost" Jono asked Emma, who simply just tapped her head.

"Well, gel you know I'm going, you're my best friend. Sides, it's getting rather boring around here."

"And wouldn't it be great to see the X-Men's reaction when they see this place empty!" Jubilee exclaimed, rather excited.

"So I get it that we are not going to inform any of the X-Men?"

"Course not. They wouldn't believe it and forbid me to go. That wouldn't stop from going, but they don't deserve to know what's going on in my life." Jubilee said, who was now looking up at the stars.

"You're right. Think Gateway and Access will let us all go with you then?"

"They have no other choice. They want Jubilation here to happy at them, not angry."

Emma, Jono, and Jubilee sat there, not speaking a word for a while, enjoying the peace.

Jubilee broke the silence.

"I wonder if my parents remember me." Jubilee said outloud to no one in particular.

Jono put his arm around her shoulder causing her to lay her head on his shoulder and Emma just squeazed her small hand.

"I'm sure they do, gel, I'm sure they do."

(Three weeks later)

Emma and Sean already went ahead of their students, making all the arangements. Sean started his own bakery and Emma took over a small busisness that was growing everyday.

Jubilee had told Gateway and Access that she wasn't ready to meet her family just yet. She wanted to get used to the world instead of just going up to strangers and saying ' Hey remember me? I'm your lost daughter. See the reason you couldn't find me and all was cause I wasn't in this world anymore...' and so on.

Now everything was ready for Gen X to leave and start new and try to live normal lives.

Penance (Penny) was even able to come along because people their wouldn't even care how weird you look like.

Everret wanted to come along too, but couldn't because he was now living at home but did promise not to tell the X-Men where they had gone. And to ensure that, Emma cleverly blocked out that information.

Jubilee had asked Gateway to take her to see Angelo at the cemetary in Westchester that was just a mile down the road from the manision.

"Well Ange. We're leaving today. Sorry I won't be able to see you as much, but think of it this way, I'm always thinking about you. Wish us luck." Jubilee put some white roses on Angelos grave. She then look up, and notice that she could see the mansion from here.

"Goodbye."

"You all set little one?" Gateway asked coming up from behind her.

"Yeah lets go."

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter.

Crysofinx: Jubilee is from the Dragon Ball world.

Tokyo Fox: thanks for signing in and I hadn't even realized that you had to sign in just to give a review. Well I fixed that problem, I think. Oh and yes, Vegeta is Jubilee's father, that's one explantion on why she can stand Wolverine and just about anyone else who is stubborn.

Angelo is dead in this story, so please don't get mad at me. And Evertt is alive; but left the team to be back with his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Reunited

Disclaimer: None of the DBZ/ X characters belongs to me.

* * *

(Goku's and Chi chi's House)

Goku is having a fighting session with Goten and Trunks.

"Wow boys! You two have gotten a lot better." Goku said, very proud of how both boys have come along. "Hey Vegeta, why don't you join us."

"Yeah Dad, you and I can team up and beat this two!" Trunks said, pointing at Goten and Goku.

Usually Vegeta would join, but at the moment, he wasn't in the mood. Therefore, he just ignored his son and Goku and continued his walk into the forest.

"Man, what his problem today. Just about every time around this year he gets like this." Goku said, worried about his friend.

Goten and Trunks, who was a little disappointed about his dad not joining in, just shrugged not knowing and watched the form of Vegeta disappearing into the woods.

"Don't worry about it Dad. Vegeta will come around later on. In the mean time, let's show this two how it's done." Gohan said, knowing full well what's wrong with Vegeta.

(In the woods)

Vegeta is sitting at the spot he and a little girl with blue eyes spend time training, along with Trunks, ever since she practically learned to walk.

Memories still lingering in his mind.

_"Come on daddy, 'fore momma say we have ta take a sleep, right big brother." The four-year-old Jubilant said voice full of laughter._

_"Yeah dad." Little Trunks said, standing protectively next to Jubilant. _

It was this time of year Jubilant disappeared. Vegeta blames himself for not keeping an eye on her, and for not finding her.

But like the others, he gave up searching for her, but knew she was still alive because he could still feel her energy, although it's a very weak signal.

"Vegeta?" a woman called out to him. He didn't answer. He knew who it was. "Hey. I thought I find you out here." Bulma, the mother of his children and the woman he loved was now sitting next him.

"Vegeta, you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" he said in a gruff and stubborn voice.

"Blaming yourself. She wouldn't want that."

"How would you know?" He said in an angry voice, but this didn't face Bulma at all.

"Because she was also my child. Jubilant was a very happy child who enjoyed making others happy. She would want you to be happy. What was it she used to say, oh yes. 'Daddy don't make such an ugly face. It can stay that way, and then people will think you all mad and grumpy.'" Bulma said in her best imitation of her little girl, squeezing her husband's hand.

"She's 15 this year." Was all Vegeta could say.

"I know. I still cannot believe it has been 11 yrs already. Trunks doesn't even remember her, neither does Goten. Goku would have loved her also if he was around back then." Bulma paused for a little while and then said, "Come on. Let's head back before Goku finishes all the food. And then you can take up on that offer your son Trunks suggested before you left." She knew he would, fighting Goku is what he liked to do, even though they were good friends.

Bulma then got up and headed back. Vegeta started to follow but stopped, thinking he heard her laughter.

He shook his head and gave a very small smile and turned to catch up with Bulma, the entire time thinking what has been on his mind for the past eleven years, 'Where are you?'

(Meanwhile)

A portal can be seen opening up.

A girl of 15 with raven hair and blue eyes steps out.

Jubilee takes a deep breath actually feeling genuinely happy, something she hasn't felt in a long time, and says, "I'm home." Knowing this to be true.

* * *

I was having a little writer's block. So this chapter is kinda of, well not as good as I wanted it to be.

Goku doesn't know that Vegeta and Bulma had a daughter because at that time he was still dead.

Goten is the same age as Jubilee, a few months older but still the same age, so he was still young when Jubilee disappeared and no longer remembers her. Trunks was six at the time, but has also forgotten about her.

Everyone else stills remembers her.

Tokyo Fox: Thanks for pointing out my misspells. I will try to fix them later on. Jubilee will turn Super Saiyan. When? I haven't decided on that part yet. Maybe at a Martial Arts Tournament.

Also thanks DarkAngelGuardian and B Oots for reviewing.

Oh, I'm not sure if I should add Bra in or not. Would do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Reunited

Disclaimer: None of the DBZ/ X characters belongs to me.

"You'd figure Frost and Cassidy well give us a break. But noooooooooo…" Jubilee was about to continue but was interrupted by Paige.

"Ah come on Jubilee. It ain't that bad. We do have to continue our education, even if we are in a different world."

"She is just mad that we won't be in the same class. So suck it up Lee." Monet told her and walked ahead of her opening the doors of their new school.

Jubilee launched out at Monet, but Jono (who was walking right beside her) was able to grab hold of Jubilee and held on to the struggling girl.

/Let it go gel. She is just teasing you./ Jono said after she had calmed down.

"You think it's too late to have Access send her back?" Jubilee said.

Jono and Paige just laughed.

"Come on you three. The principal's office is right here." Monet said waiting for them looking rather impatient.

* * *

'This is just great!' Jubilee said thinking to herself, following her guide to her classroom after the others were shown to theirs. 

"Here is your class Ms Lee."

"Great." She mumbled to herself walking into the classroom.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. So please welcome Jubilation Lee."

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and said their hellos, going back to what they were doing.

"Okay Jubilation. I won't embarrass you by making you stand here and tell everyone about yourself, especially since no one is listening. You may go and take a seat while I'll go get you your textbook for this class."

"Thanks." Jubilee said looking gratefully at her teacher who smiled back at her and left the room.

Jubilee looked around for a seat and finally found one at the very back of the class next to a boy with weird black spiky hair wearing black jeans and an orange shirt.

"Hey is this seat taken?" She asked.

"Nope." He said smiling brightly at her.

"Mind if I take it then." She said returning his smile and taking the seat without waiting for a reply.

"Go right ahead. I'm Goten." He said holding out his hand, which she shook.

"Jubilee. Nice to meet ya."

"I thought Mrs. Grave said your name was Jubilation?"

"It is, but Jubilee is short for it." She told him.

"Oh. Well it's a lovely name."

"Thanks, but I think my parents were on drugs when they named me." She said, making Goten laugh.

Goten and Jubilee continued to talk. She told him that she and her friends were new to the city, but they were in separate grades because they were a few years older than her.

For some strange reason, they each felt like they knew each other but didn't say anything about it.

"So what class do you have next? Maybe I can show you to it before I head to mine." Goten offered her.

"I have History with Mr. Thorn." She said.

"Hey that's great, me too. Let me see your schedule." Goten snatched the paper out of her hands before she even had the chance to hand to him.

"Wow. We have just about every class together but two. That's art and English."

"Really? That's great. I guess we're stuck together." She said happy.

"Guess we are." He responded happily ruffling her hair and taking off running.

"Hey no fair!" She said taking off after him, not even noticing that Paige, Monet and a boy with purple hair were standing just a few feet away.

"That Jubilee." Monet said amusement in her voice, but shaking her head.

Paige just nodded in agreement.

"You know her?" He said.

"Yeah, she's our friend we told ya about. Guess she already made a friend." Paige said.

"Yeah, Goten does make friends easily."

"Goten?" Monet questioned.

"The guy who took off running. You'll get to meet him later by the looks of it."

/Get to meet who later? / Jono said walking up to the three.

"Oh hey Jono. This is Trunks. Trunks this is our other friend Jono." Paige said introducing the two.

Just about then they heard a scream down the hall. All four heads turned around to see what it was.

What they saw was Jubilee on Goten's back holding a piece of paper in the air yelling in triumph before they disappeared into their next classroom.

/Guess Jubilee isn't missing us to much. / Jono said happy that his best friend found a friend.

"Let's get to class before we're late."

(After School)

"I wonder where Jubilee's at. We were supposed to meet here after school." Paige said a little worried.

"And she never met us during lunch either." Monet added, also looking around.

"Goten also." Trunks added in.

/Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure Jubilee and your friend Goten will show up soon. / Jono said.

Just then they heard someone yelling.

"_I'm going to kill you once I get my hands on you!" _

_"You'll have to catch me first!"_

All four looked around and found the source of the yelling.

They all found it quite amusing. Jubilee was chasing Goten around trying to get back her bag.

Jono stepped right in front of Jubilee before she could even catch the thief.

"AH, Jono get out of my way." Jubilee said, not even sounding exhausted.

/Only if you promise not to hurt him. /

"I wasn't going to hurt him…much."

"Oh hey Trunks." Goten said coming to a stop before he ran right into him.

Jubilee looked past Jono and saw Paige and Monet there. Monet looking a little impatient and Paige a little worried.

She walked past Jono and took her bag from Goten.

"Hey guys. Miss me much?"

"Jubilee, we were supposed to meet here about 10 minutes ago." Monet told her.

"Same here Goten."

"Umm yeah. Sorry about that, but you see…. uhhhh" Goten started to say but couldn't think up off anything.

"Goten and I were attacked by hostile aliens, and if Goten didn't steal my bag and have me chased him down for it, then the whole planet was going to be destroyed." Jubilee added in for him.

Trunks looked at her for the first time noticing the mischievous glint in her very familiar blue eyes thinking he has seen the glint before, but didn't know from where. And for some unknown reason a feeling of protectiveness came over him for her.

"Oh I see. And why did this so call 'aliens' want that for?" Monet asked.

"For their own amusement." Goten responded.

/That's nice and all gel but now that you got your bag back, what are these aliens going to do now? / Jono replied, going along with the story.

Goten and Jubilee looked at each other.

"Don't know. Guess they have to find some other way to keep themselves amused. Right Goten."

"Right."

"Alright, that explains why you didn't meet us when you were suppose to, but that doesn't explain about lunch." Trunks said.

"Well duh. That's about the time the aliens showed up." Jubilee answered.

"And they had to make up their minds in what they wanted us to do."

"So it naturally took up the whole lunch period."

"Naturally." Monet said in a angry tone.

"So when we were looking for you?" Trunks asked curious in what they would say next.

"We were being held in their space ship."

"The entire time?" Monet asked.

"Yes." Goten and Jubilee said at the same time.

/Okay, so why didn't the both of you try to escape and get help? / Jono asked.

"We would have gladly helped." Trunks added.

"Are you kidding, that would have been the easy way out."

"And we didn't want the easy way out."

"And may I ask why not?" Paige asked, finally giving into her curiosity in what the two had to say next.

"We wanted to know what they wanted." Goten replied.

"And figured it could be fun."

"I don't know why we even bothered." Monet said exasperated walking away.

"Ah I agree. I think I'm getting a headache from all this." Paige said, also walking away.

"Oh hi. I'm Jubilee." Jubilee said holding out her hand to Trunks.

"Trunks. Nice to meet you." Trunks said returning her greeting.

"Same here. Oh, Goten, this is Jono, and Jono this is Goten. Jono happens to be my best bud in the entire world.The blonde over there that just walked away is Paige and the other snobbish looking one is Monet." Jubilee said pointing to the two girls that had just walked away.

"Hi. So you and Trunks are in the same grade?" Goten asked.

Trunks and Jono nodded their heads in agreement.

"So mind telling us where you two really were during lunch?" Trunks asked as they started to walked the in the same direction as Paige and Monet.

"I don't mind one bit. How 'bout you Jubilee?" Goten asked.

"I don't mind one bit either." Jubilee said.

Trunks waited for them to say where they were for a few seconds, but getting no response.

"Alright, so where…" Trunks didn't finish to ask his question because Jono interrupted him.

/No point in asking. They're not going to talk. /

Trunks looked over at his best friend Goten and then at Jubilee, noticing that Jono was right.

"Will find out someday. You two do know that, right?" Trunks said.

Jubilee just smiled at him and then said, "Boy being captured by aliens and all that chasing sure does make me hungry. Let's go eat."

With that said, they all went in the same direction that Monet and Paige went.

All the while Trunks couldn't help but feel that Jubilee's energy felt strangely familiar and couldn't place it from where, so he let it be for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Reunited**

**Disclaimer: None of the DBZ/ X characters belongs to me.**

**Chapter 5**

Emma has never seen her team/family so happy in such a long time. They have been in this world for a little over two months and been living a normal life.

Well as normal as it gets.

Ever since the kids met Goten and Trunks, pranks through out the household have begun.

At first it begun with Jubilee and Goten against Trunks and Jono. Then Trunks and Jubilee against Jono and Goten. But this time it was Paige, Monet (who she still hasn't figured out how they got her involved), Jono and Goten all against Trunks and Jubilee.

Emma didn't even want to find out why they all turned against them, as long as they kept her out of it, well for now. Sean also was left out of all their pranks, but did help once in a while whenever he wasn't to busy with his bakery.

Emma was especially happy that Jubilee was happy. She was glad that Jubilee's nightmares of Angelo's death have almost gone away. All that anyone knows was that Angelo and Jubilee had gone to go visit the X-Men for the weekend. Next thing they know it, they get a phone call late Saturday night informing them they were under attack by sentinels and that Angelo hadn't made it. Jubilee got knocked out something in the fight and when Gen X got there, she wasn't talking to none of the X-Men and stayed in her room holding on to her worn out toy stuff dog she called Poku. Emma knew something was wrong with her, but Jean and the Professor said that she was just grieving over the death of her friend. Something kept bothering her though that they were keeping something from her, but just accepted the details of what she was told.

But that was then and this is now. Now Jubilee was happy.

She hadn't pressed her about finding her parents, but was starting to wonder a little bit about Trunks.

She noticed that they both have the same attitude and pride. Also, whenever he is around she would do just about anything he asks of her and acts just a little more childish then usual. In turn, Trunks acts over protectively towards her like a brother would.

Just then Emma's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Hey Frosty."

"Good afternoon Jubilee. How was your day?"

"It went great. Algebra is getting easier ever since Trunks started to tutor me. You know he is a real hard ass about me slacking off. "

"So I have notice. Did you need something?"

"Well yeah… you see there is this tournament that I really would like to join and I was wondering if it was okay." Jubilee asked somewhat timidly not knowing what the answer will be.

Emma raised her eyebrow at her young charge and simply asked, " What kind of tournament are we talking about?"

"A World Martial Arts Tournament. It's in like two weeks from today. And Gohan said he can train help me improve on some of my moves and Trunks also offered to help."

"It sounds that you already made plans on doing this. I hold no objections on you doing this, but make sure Sean also approves."

"I already did and he said 'sure why not' and oh by the way M is also going to sign up."

Emma looked up at her in surprise.

Jubilee just smiled and said, "We also need somewhere to train, so I was wondering if we could like umm use the danger grotto. I mean it's time we put it to some use right?"

"Very well. But Jubilee?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"About your family…"

"As soon as this whole tournament is over, we can start our search."

Emma just sighed, knowing that Jubilee was just buying some more time because she was nervous about locating them, but what Emma didn't Jubilee was the her and Sean had some suspicions that they might already found them in either Trunks or Goten.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan said greeting the namek.

"Hello Gohan." He responded, but looked a little distracted.

Gohan notice that something was bothering Piccolo right away.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not quite sure. I believe it is nothing, but for a while now I have been sensing a strong energy nearby. At the moment, it seems harmless."

"Hmmm… I know what you mean. I have been sensing that energy too. But there is something about it that feels familiar, yet I can't place my finger on it. It feels like I know it, but at the same time… it's a stranger to me."

"Yes. That's exactly how I feel. For now, we should let it be."

"Right."

They sat there in silence both trying too make sense about the energy signal they feel.

(Back at Gen X's house)

Penny liked their new friends. They were so much fun and weren't frightened by her. They included her in everything they could.

She especially liked them because they made her friend that wears the yellow jacket, Jubilee, happy and not sad.

What she couldn't figure out was why Jubilee and the one they called Trunks smell almost alike.

'Oh well.' Was all she could think off.

**(sorry about taking forever to update, but I've made changes that I believe are wise as you had probably already notice)**


	6. Interlude

**Title: Reunited**

**Disclaimer: None of the DBZ/ X characters belongs to me.**

* * *

**Interlude**

_Location: Westchester, NY Xavier's School for the Gifted_

"Professor, it's been a while since we've heard from the Massachusetts Academy. Maybe we should pay them a visit and see how they are progressing?"

"That's an excellent idea Jean. Why don't you go contact Emma and Sean. I'll inform the others."

(30 minutes later in the War Room)

"When are we heading out Professor?" Scott Summers, a.k.a. Cyclops, asked after he heard about the trip to go visit Generation X.

"Yes Professor. I can not wait to see how our young team is doing. Especially Jubilee." Ororo Munroe (Storm) said.

"As soon as Jean makes the arrangements with the headmasters."

"I say we just go."

"You would, wouldn't you Logan. But we must respect Emma and Sean's wishes if they decide it is not a good time to come." Ororo told her friend in a calm manner.

"That's right mon ami. But what is taking Jean so long?" Gambit asked.

"Ah don't be so impatient, my Cajun friend. Here she comes now. What news do you bring us Jean?" Hank McCoy, the Beast, asked as he saw Jean entering the War Room.

"I've been trying to contact Sean and Emma, but no one is answering." Jean said worriedly.

"Maybe they took the kids out for the day. There is no need to worry." Professor told Jean, which seemed to calm her down. "If we cannot make contact with them within the hour, then we shall make a surprise visit."

"Sounds like a plan. Jubilee will be excited about this," Scott said, and with a little smile playing on his lips added, "But Emma sure won't."

"Who cares what Frost thinks. Jubes will be glad to see us." Logan added in.

"Yes de petite loves surprises."

"Then it is settled. Everyone go pack and be ready in one hour." Scott ordered.

Everyone, except Jean and Professor Xavier, left the War Room and started getting ready for the said trip.

"Professor, do you think Jubilee has remembered anything about Angelo's death?"

"I do not think so Jean. If she has, then I am more then positive we would have heard from Emma by now."

"I guess you're right." Jean hesitated for a little while and then asked the question that has been bothering her for some quite time. "Do you think we did right by tampering with Jubilee's memories?"

Professor sighed and then said, "We had no other choice. Having Angelo die right in her arms was more than she can bear. We would have lost her that night too."

"Yes, that is true. She has been through quite a lot in such a young life. But what if she finds out that not only did we tamper with her memories without her permission, but that we know the people she thought of as her parents weren't her real parents and didn't tell her."

"I have been thinking the very same thing. As you said before, Jubilee has been through a lot at such a young age. At one point she was at the hands of Bastion, who was able to break through her mental shields and make her believe we were all dead. After Wolverine found her and brought her back, she didn't believe it was us, that we must have been clones. It took us a while to make her realize that we weren't killed and a little bit more to regain her trust. I believe that once she finds out what we have done and kept from her, she will lose trust in all of us once again."

"I pray that she will understand and forgive us. I love her so dearly and do not want to lose her."

"As we all do. For she is so full of life and energy that makes us realize what we are fighting for and our hope is restored. Come Jean, let's get ready."

(1 hour later)

"Alright, we have not been able to contact Sean or Emma. So it seems we are making a surprise visit. Everyone in the Blackbird." Scott ordered the X-Men, which consisted Storm, Wolverine, Gambit, Beast, Jean and the Professor.

(2 more hours at the Massachusetts Academy)

"Eh… Fearless leader, de place looks to be empty." Gambit said observing the lawn, which was covered in weeds and dead flowers.

"Yes. It looks like this place hasn't been taking good care for a while." Storm said sadly that Gen X let their gardens die.

"Let's head inside. I'm sure Sean and Emma were probably to busy to care of the lawn." Professor said, wanting to leave such a depressing sight.

Everyone followed Xavier inside, but what they found was more shocking then what they saw outside.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Beast said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Logan yelled.

Not waiting for an answer, he ran upstairs, Gambit following right behind him, to where Jubilee's room used to be.

Once in Jubilee's old room, Wolverine found his old beaten up cowboy hat that he had given Jubilee and when he sniffed, her scent was already fading away.

Gambit completely ignored what Wolverine was doing, and started searching the room for any clues. The only thing he found were pictures that Jubilee had taking of them inside a trash bin beside her bed.

(Back Downstairs)

Professor, Scott, Jean and Storm could hear Wolverine going through the rooms upstairs. They couldn't believe it. Emma, Sean, and the kids were gone. A few pieces of furniture were still there that showed that at some point someone lived there, but that was about it.

"Professor what could have happen?" Storm asked, walking around with Scott and Jean hoping to find any clues that might help them determine what happened.

"I do not know. It does not seem as if they were attack. It looks more like….."

"…The packed up and left," Scott finished for him. "But why?"

Just then, Beast came back from searching other sections of the school.

"All the equipment is gone. Every bit of technology that we left them and the one's Forge built for them has been taking. What is going on Professor, Scott?"

Gambit and Wolverine came back downstairs just in time to hear what Beast just said.

"Logan, Gambit, did you two find anything?" Jean asked hopefully that they did find something.

"Nothing. Everything, but some furniture, is gone." Gambit answered in disbelief, not wanting to show them that he had found some pictures of them, with Jubilee in some, in a trash bin crumbled up.

"Logan, can you still get any of their scents?" Scott asked.

"Barely. Their scent is old and almost gone. No one has lived here for a while."

"All of you hold it right there! You are all trespassing on private property!" Someone yelled from behind them, pointing a gun right at them.

They all turned around and once the person saw that they were all wearing an 'X' symbol, he put the gun down.

"You must be the X-Men. Emma and Sean warn me you guys would be coming."

"Yes officer we are the X-Men. I am Professor Xavier."

"Chief Authier. Thought you guys were coming earlier then this. I'd almost gave up hope on you guys ever coming."

"Alright, bub! Where is everyone?" Wolverine said about to lunge out on Chief Authier, but Storm was able to stop him before he could get his hands on him.

"Don't really know. They just asked me to keep an eye on this place and said their goodbyes to my daughter and me. Sure do miss them though." Chief Authier responded, not even bothered by Logan or anyone else and looked around. "This place sure needs a good dusting, but that isn't part of my job description."

"Chief Authier, just how long have they been gone?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Just about 3 months, maybe 4."

"Did Emma of Sean leave anything explaining where they went? A message or a note?" Scott asked.

"Oh yes. Emma left you this. She said she didn't care who I gave it to, just as long it was one of the X-Men." Authier then took a note out of his pocket and handed it over to Scott.

Scott read out loud:

_Dear X-Men:_

_If you are reading this, then Chief Authier has done his job. There is really nothing to explain. We packed up and moved, as I am sure you can see. To where we moved is really none of your damn business. No need to ask Authier, for he does not know. Sean and I might have told you, but out students did not want us to. And this does include Jubilation, especially Jubilation._

_Have a nice life and maybe we just might see you in the near the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Emma Frost, the White Queen_

_P.S._

_Everett does not know either; well he did until I erased it out of his memory. The only way you can get it out of him is if you get go in his mind yourself, but that would cause him serious brain damage if you do for I made sure you will never find out._

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone. But before I do, I must ask you all to leave. Like I said, you are on private property."

With that said, Chief Authier left the X-Men alone.

"None of our damn business! Once we find her and Sean, I'm going to rip them to pieces and spread their remains all over the world!" Wolverine fumed, pacing up and down, extracting and retracting his claws.

Storm took the note out of Scott's hands and reread the note to herself.

"Logan." Storm said his name calmly at first. When he didn't hear her she yelled, "LOGAN!"

This made Wolverine stop and look at her.

"WHAT!"

She was still looking at the note, with tears forming in her eyes. "They didn't want us to know they left or where they went to." Was all she could say.

"Especially de petite." Gambit said as he too reread the note.

Wolverine, Scott, Jean and the Professor let that sink in. No one said anything for a while.

Scott put his arms around his wife, who was on the verge of tears herself.

Beast then spoke up and said in a sad voice, "oh my stars and garters."

* * *

No I decided not to add in Bra. I erased the part where i wrote that she had a sister if you guys want to re-read that part, but that's the only change i made.

So in the next chapter...

Goku secretly trains Jubilee.


End file.
